Angels Among Us - Les Anges Sont Parmi Nous
by BrittDaUnicorn
Summary: Qui envoie des monstres pour nous tuer, et en même temps nous chante que nous ne mourrons jamais ? En hommage à Cory Monteith.


_**Angel Among Us**_

_**Les anges sont parmi nous**_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, tout semblait différent. Le monde n'avait apparemment pas changé. En revanche, sa vision du monde, si. Le monde ne semblait ni meilleur, ni pire. Juste différent. Il quitta sa chambre d'hôtel sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir la porte. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus rien toucher, il n'était plus solide et il le savait. Une fois dehors, il passa au travers d'une foule en pleures, qui déposait des fleurs un peu partout sur le trottoir. Malgré le nombre impressionnant de personnes présentes, aucune ne se bousculaient. Le jeune homme fut touché par ce qu'il vit. Il aurait certainement versé une larme s'il avait pu. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne le pouvait plus. Il continua son chemin tout en se demandant à quoi ressemblerait sa nouvelle vie. Du moins, sa « non-vie ». Devrait-il tout reprendre à zéro ? Il n'était pas sûr de choisir cette option, si toute fois on lui laisserait le choix. Finalement, il n'eut pas envie de connaître la réponse tout de suite. La surprise serait plus excitante après tout. Il poursuivit son trajet alors que des brides de souvenirs se posèrent de chaque côté de la route qu'il empruntait. Des souvenirs heureux. Aucun négatif. Pourtant, il y en avait. Mais ils avaient contribué à faire de lui l'homme qu'il était devenu. Ils l'avaient rendu plus compréhensif et gentil que la moyenne. Les gens l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était, avec son passé en intégralité. Si ses erreurs l'avaient amené à être cette personne exceptionnelle, alors était-ce vraiment si négatif ? Le plus important n'était-il pas de se tromper, de tomber pour mieux se relever ensuite ? Afin de devenir une inspiration pour des millions d'adolescents et d'adultes ? Il préférait ça plutôt que de mener une vie plate et sans saveur, sans joie réelle.

Il décida de s'arrêter un instant. Un groupe de personnes, se tenant par les épaules et par la taille, au milieu d'une scène. Il ne les avait pas remarqués jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des reniflements, des mots, son nom. Il connaissait la plupart du groupe depuis quatre ans seulement, il les avait presque tous rencontrés sur cette même scène et pourtant, il les considérait tous comme sa famille. Du petit gars à lunettes qui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de fauteuil roulant, en passant par le danseur asiatique qui n'était pas si mauvais en chant, du blond aux grosses lèvres et aux imitations presque toujours réussies, au mauvais garçon à la crête pas si mauvais finalement. Il en était de même pour la gente féminine. Une jeune femme à la voix soul, une jolie blonde au ventre rond, une Hispanique aux lèvres pulpeuses, une autre blonde qui fut, l'espace de quelques épisodes, sa petite amie. Ils avaient tous l'air si triste. « Pourquoi ces mines dévastées ? », songea-t-il. Seulement, il manquait une personne. La personne. Celle qui faisait battre son cœur lorsqu'il battait encore. Mais, peut-être était-ce encore le cas ? Il ne prit pas plus d'une seconde pour aller la retrouver. Et il la vit dans ce qui semblait être une salle de chant. La jeune femme était recroquevillée au sol, son menton posé sur ses genoux, ses bras entourant ses jambes de toutes ses forces, ses yeux gonflés et rouges fixant le vide, l'inconnu. Il aurait voulu remettre la mèche de ses cheveux bruns collée sur sa joue, il aurait voulu l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, même si elle le savait déjà. À cet instant précis, il ne voulait plus la quitter. Il voulait rester auprès d'elle pour l'éternité, sinon plus. Mais il savait qu'il devait s'en aller pour accomplir de grandes choses, pour protéger au mieux les siens. Dans une dernière tentative, il concentra toutes ses forces pour déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de la belle brune. Elle releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Puis, son visage s'adoucit et elle afficha un faible sourire avant de regarder au ciel.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Mon étoile.

Elle avait compris qu'il serait toujours auprès d'elle. Pas de la façon qu'ils auraient aimé, mais au moins, il serait là. Il changea à nouveau d'endroit et visita chaque pays, chaque ville, chaque chambre des personnes qui étaient tombées sous son charme à cause de son talent et de son incroyable gentillesse. Et une par une, il essuya les larmes sur leurs joues. Il voulait qu'on se rappelle de lui en souriant et en riant, et non en pleurant. Sinon, il préférait encore être oublié. Il leur promit dans une souffle qu'aussi longtemps qu'une personne l'aimerait, il ne mourrait jamais. Que l'amour était ce qui nous gardait en vie, même une fois que nous sommes partis. Et ce qui était sûr, c'est que des millions de personnes l'aimaient. Il monta ensuite au-dessus des nuages et admira la vue. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait étaient là, sous ses pieds. Il prit alors ses baguettes, ses tambours, sa batterie, et en une note, provoqua son premier éclair. Le jeune homme sourit. Un ange avait officiellement rejoint les cieux, et le monde n'en serait que mieux protégé.

* * *

_**En hommage à Cory Monteith, our favorite tall and awkward Canadian ...**_


End file.
